Homecoming
by satansfavouriteprincess
Summary: Kakashi finally gets a break from work to catch up with his lover. In Kakashi’s POV


_So this is my first smutty lemon related thing l've ever written. Please enjoy. Let me know what you think. This is written in Kakashi's POV_ _ **Homecoming**_

She let out a small whimper as her back hit the wall, not hard, but not gently either. Our lips were locked tight, sharing a sloppy kiss. Her whimper wasn't caused by pain, but due to impatience. She wasn't a Kunoichi and that was perfectly fine with me. As long as I could protect her, there would be no missions that could possibly take her away. Some days I would wonder why she would put up with the constant possibility of losing me. I would never understand why. She claimed it love, but I would never let her leave in the way she constantly allowed me to.

I met her years ago through Yugao. Her name is Miyako Uzuki. Yugao's younger sister. Her hair has a lavender like color. Her face perfectly reaches my chest, her height barely reaching my shoulders. She's slightly frail, but able to put up a fight. Her skin is pale like snow, and she smells of tulips. She's five years younger than me, I met her when she was sixteen. Maybe I had waited for her to become an adult before I began to court her. Hayate use to make fun of me, always use to tell me that I was grooming her. Maybe I did honestly, it didn't matter anymore though.

My lips ran cold, noticing Miyako's lips had disappeared. "Kakashi, you were gone so long." Her voice rang through my ears. I couldn't help that my face scrunched up in pain. She fingers were laced within my tank top that I had been wearing. Her lips wore a pout that I couldn't help but to kiss away. "I know, the mission got complicated Miya-Chan. I came home as soon as I could though." My voice came out as a whisper against her lips. I heard her let out an aggravated whine, which I could only reply with a soft chuckle. My hands rubbed gently on each of her hips. Our bodies were close, there was rise of temperature generating from us both. Our lips reconnected and she snaked her arms around my neck. I took the opportunity to move my hands down to the underside of her thighs, picking her up so that her thighs laid around my waist. As she moved slightly into the position, her body rubbed against mine perfectly. I let out a soft groan uncontrollably against her lips. I could feel a smile form on her lips before she deepened the kiss. Her arms tightened around my neck. It was getting hotter.

I had only been gone for two weeks, but she made it clear I was a week late for our arrangement. I promised her that once Naruto became Hokage that I would be all hers. Unfortunately I broke that promise, being made to leave for a small mission. She made it quite clear that once I was home I was not going to leave for a while.

Our kiss seemed to last for a while until she pulled away. "Couch?" A simple question came from my mouth as my forehead rested against hers. She hazel eyes had a sexy haze glazed over as she nodded. Her face was flushed, causing me to smile. I pulled us from the wall, taking us to the couch, dropping her onto the furniture. Her hands moved fast to my pants, trying to undo the clothing to treat me. I smirked, pushing her back into the couch, crouching down towards the floor in order to undress her instead. "I appreciate it, but I owe you." I told her softly as my hands moved to remove her shorts. I heard her gasp softly, causing my lower brain to twitch excitedly. She's beautiful, even more so like this. Her shorts were gone, leaving her in her underwear. I wrapped one of my index fingers around the damp cloth, my knuckle rubbing at her clit. My other hand went up her shirt, grabbing a handful of breast, giving soft squeezes. She began to pant as her head rolled onto the back of the couch. I continued doing what I was doing until her pants became closer. I took away my knuckle, dragging away her underwear with it. She whined my name, making me smile. Music to my ears, I loved hearing it. She grabbed my collar, dragging me up towards her. The hand on her breast tightened as my lips attacked her neck. "You're wearing too much," she told me as she continued to pull on my tank top. I pulled away from her neck in order to remove my tank top for her. In the middle of doing so I felt her hands grab onto my pants, pulling them down. I failed to hold in a groan as her hand cupped the hardness that hid in my boxers. Her other hand traced various scars on my torso, a hobby of hers. Her gentle touch made me shiver. She had me trapped. I wanted to please her, but she wasn't allowing it. She kissed the skin above my boxers softly as she gave a soft squeeze at my member.

She let go, reaching for the elastic of my boxers in order to drag them down. Instead, I pulled away, taking her with me by her shirt. I gave her a sloppy kiss before removing her shirt. I turned her fast before pushing her back into the couch. I could tell she was about to protest, but I silenced her as I brought my mouth to her wet opening. She gasped softly, resting her forehead against the couch. I would never get enough of how she tasted. My tongue circled her clit as my fingers teased her walls slowly. She let out a moan as I began to slowly pump her with my two fingers. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough to please her because she began to move against my fingers. I moved my mouth away, watching her in awe. With my free hand I pushed off my boxers. I removed my fingers, placing them by her mouth. She shyly took my fingers into her mouth, tasting herself. Her tongue ran over my fingers in a way as if she was trying to tell me my dick had missed it on fun. I began to tease her, rubbing myself against her opening. She let go of my fingers, earning a pop noise. I opened my hand, silently commanding her spit into it. Once she did, I used it as lube, and I watched her impatiently sway her ass slowly in front of me. I leaned forward pressing my torso against her back, my head probing at her entrance. I chewed on her ear softly as I pushed my way into her. She let out a low groan, pushing back in order to make herself full. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, two weeks was too long. She looked beautiful. She had her arms leaning against the armrest, her head laying on top. I laced one hand of ours together as the other creeped under her to play with one of her nipples. Her once perfect hair bun became messy, but it was still out of the way. I began to pull out, stopping half way to slowly push back in. "Kakashi, stop teasing me." Miyako whined between pants. I pulled back, releasing my grip on her hand, wrapping my arm around her waist. I trailed kisses from her lower back to her neck before I bit down on her flesh. She let out a gasp, biting was a turn on for her, I wasn't going to not do that. I smirked against her neck, pumping forward into her warmth. Each pump got harder, and Miyako made an effort to meet my thrusts. My small flat was full of moans and whines. The smell of sweat became apparent. The couch began to squeak as she began to meet my thrusts in a faster pace. She moaned my name, but the tone threw me off. I softly pulled her back towards me by her hair bun, kissing at her neck. "Sit down." I heard her demand. I smirked against her neck, giving one last hard thrust, making her gasp. I pulled away to sit down, watching her turn around to crawl on top of me. She had a leg on each sides of my waist, wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers tangling into my hair. I felt her wetness glide over me, making me gasp. She pulled my head back, leaving love marks all over my neck, still teasing me. My nails began to dig into her hips as I felt her slip her opening over my head, teasingly probing me against her opening. I buckled my hips, shoving myself in quickly. Her grip on my hair tightened as she gasped against my neck. I watched her behind to bounce on top of my lap. Every Time our pelvis' met she would let out a quiet moan. It was like we were two puzzle pieces clicking together perfectly. This woman is mine and she knows it too, we don't need a ring to prove it. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, setting back against the couch. The angle made her flush forward against me, her breast became squashed my torso, her ass slightly levitate. I kept her there, pounding myself upward into her. Her face nuzzled itself into my neck, sucking at my collarbone as she rolled her hips against my thrust.

"Kakashi, I-" her sentence had paused due to a loud moan that escaped her lips. I smirked, she was close. She didn't need to tell me twice. "Ride me Miya." I grunted, I could feel her walls tighten as I let go of her. She continued to bounce out of pace in a hectic like manner. I dug my index finger into her mouth, pulling her closer to share a kiss. Before her lips met mine I pulled my finger away in order to rub at her clit. She let out a gasp into my mouth, which I took the chance to drag my tongue against hers, creating a sloppy saliva trail to appear when she pulled away. Her bouncing melted down to a hectic grind against my hips. Her walls were getting tighter, making it harder for me to contain myself. Her panting became moans with which roll of her hips. My finger never left her clit. My head got pulled back and my neck began to be assaulted with bites. My breathing became difficult, but I took my free hand to grip her waist as I began to thrust upward into her. The louder she got the closer I knew she was. I could feel her walls tighten around me as she began to moan against my neck. The tightness pushed me over the edge as I continued to slam into her. "Kakashi," a long dragged of moan escaped her lips, it almost sounded like a whimper. "I know, me too." I told her, surprised my own voice came out in pants. She came first, I followed seconds after. My lap felt wet, and our members pulsed as our excitement wore off. Miyako slipped my member of off her, resting herself comfortably on top of me. She face was nuzzled deep in my neck, of she was a pet I'm sure she would be purring. Her fingers never left my hair, but began to twirl strands between them. "I'm going to kill Naruto if he comes by for you within the week." I heard her mumble softly. I chuckled at her, running my hand over her back.

"Babe, you're not sneaky enough to do that."


End file.
